Predator Pinball
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator Pinball; Nov 2013 Plot ---- Predator Pinball had appeared part finished at the Michigan Pinball Expo in April 2013 followed by the Pinfest show in Allentown, PA, Whitewood, Seattle, WA, and at Northwest Show held in Washington state, USA, the final completed Predator Pinball was available at the Chicago’s Pinball Expo 2013. Gameplay ---- Predator Pinball is licensed and theme based upon the movie of the same name. Some features of the game includes Predator vision modes with different general illumination lighting as well as some technical enhancements, such as a new power supply which will make switching voltages much easier than with current pinball machines (which is more complicated than flicking a switch or using a step-up/step-down transformer). Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- 1/2 player Features ---- *Plasma back screen *Film characters *250 units only *P-roc boards *New predator drawn art *Clear coated playfield *Pin-led LED DMD *Updatable software via micro-stick *Interactive toys on the Playfield *Hook up for shaker motor *Cool topper *Mood changing lighting/ UV lights for the fluorescent paint, all LEDs through out *Sound system by Flipper Fidelity Characters ---- Film characters Maps ---- Play area features a jungle map and design from the film Predator, with skulls and copses appearing as targets. Publishers ---- Skit•B Pinball publisher of games like Predator Pinball. Developers ---- Skit•B Pinball developer of games like Predator Pinball. Awards ---- 1) Multi-ball Modes Quick Multiball: - Awarded from Mystery - Two ball - Stackable - All major shots score 10M apiece Standard Multiball: - Achieved by lighting and activating ball locks - Three ball - Stackable - Ramps and loops score jackpots of 25M once apiece. When all jackpots are cleared, Jungle Hole lights for 100M Super Jackpot. After Super is achieved, lower right eject will relight jackpots. Hunt Multiball: - Activates upon fourth successful Hunt shot - Stackable - Three ball - Single shot lights for 40M. After 5 seconds, another shot is added, but value of those shots drops to 30M. After another 5 seconds, another shot is added and drops the value by 10M again. This process continues until 4 shots are lit and the value bottoms out at 10M. Process starts over when a lit shot is made. Killing Spree Mini-Wizard Mode: - Awarded by making all shots (left loop, left ramp, jungle hole, right ramp, right loop, right eject) three times each - Three ball - Stackable - Each playfield shot correlates with a team member. Shot value starts at 20M and goes up by 10M by eliminating the team in the proper sequence. When a shot is made out of sequence, the value resets back to 20M. Showdown Wizard Mode: - Awarded by completing all HUD modes - Four ball - Standalone - All playfield shots are worth 25M and add 10M to Showdown Jackpot value that is collected at the Jungle Hole. Unload HUD Mode: - Starts by shooting the Jungle Hole when Unload Mode is lit (fourth mode) - Four ball - Standalone - Flipper hold coils are disabled and all balls are continuously launched back into play for 30 seconds. All switches score their normal value +1M. For every ball that drains, that value is decreased by 10% for the duration of the mode. Reveal HUD Mode: - Starts by shooting the Jungle Hole when Reveal Mode is lit (sixth mode) - Up to four ball - Standalone - When started, a second ball is added to play. Another ball is added when the left ramp is made, and yet another when the right eject is made. Right eject, left ramp and Jungle Hole are lit during this mode, and the values increase or decrease depending on how many balls are currently in play. 2) Modes Showdown Wizard Mode: - Awarded by completing all HUD modes - Four ball - Standalone - All playfield shots are worth 25M and add 10M to Showdown Jackpot value that is collected at the Jungle Hole. Camp: This is the most "vanilla" of all the modes. Both ramps and both loops light for 20M apiece. Making those shots destroy the enemy camp, and completing the mode nets an extra 20M, making the mode worth 100M in total if completed. No special modifiers or flairs really apply to this mode, but if you use the super skill shot, this will almost assuredly be your first mode you play. That's important to note, because you always begin the game with Hunt stocks available and the shots that are lit for the camp mode are all potential Hunt shots. Side Note: I ALWAYS use this mode to get some successful Hunts out of the way while quickly taking a nice score lead. Hunt + lit mode shot = 40M, so if you complete this mode and make three hunts, you will have Hunt MBall ready in one more successful shot and already be close to 200M score. Runaway: Chase Anna through the jungle. This is admittedly kind of a weird mode. Mode begins with a 30M countdown hurry-up shot to the left loop. Once the left loop is made (or the value drops to 10M), the active shot switches to the right loop, but this time it counts UP instead of down. The count-up will start from the value of the left-shot-score and begin counting up until it adds 30M. Once it peaks, you still have a few seconds to make the shot before the mode ends. If you hit both shots at max value, the value of the mode is a cool 90M for two calculated shots. Side Note: Any time the ball is caught in an eject or a hole, or gets into the pops, the countdown or countup stops for a few seconds. As a personal aside, this mode ends with one of my favorite quotes in the game, which is Poncho saying "Maybe you'd better put her on a leash, agent man." Tracking: For this mode, you sort of change roles and become the Predator. This mode is played out completely in blacklight. Mode begins with the right eject lit, but you move the active shot to whichever shot you like by using the extra flipper buttons. If you get a good flow going, you can knock out all six shots in the time you're given, but it's tough. Shots start at 15M and grow by 5M for each success, making this potentially the most valuable mode at 165M total, but like I said, kinda tough. Side Note: Mode starts with Billy saying "The only way outta here is that valley that leads to the east..." Hit both flipper buttons after the call out for a quick easter egg and have Billy finish the famous line (vulgarity must be on). Electric boogaloo: Unload HUD Mode: - Starts by shooting the Jungle Hole when Unload Mode is lit (fourth mode) - Four ball - Standalone - Flipper hold coils are disabled and all balls are continuously launched back into play for 30 seconds. All switches score their normal value +1M. For every ball that drains, that value is decreased by 10% for the duration of the mode. Traps: Set the traps to catch the Predator. In this mode you alternate setting traps up high and down low by hitting ramps then holes. I think of it in phases. In first phase, you have to hit either ramp, and in second phase you have to hit a hole. The phases go back and forth with each successful shot. Successful shots are worth 15M each, with a 10M bonus for completing all six turns, making this mode worth 100M total. Side note: If you somehow manage to sneak into the left eject during this mode, you'll find another easter egg and a small bonus. Another personal aside, there is another of my favorite quotes in this mode. "You really think this Boy Scout bullsh*t's gonna work?" Episode III: revenge of the sith: Reveal HUD Mode: - Starts by shooting the Jungle Hole when Reveal Mode is lit (sixth mode) - Up to four ball - Standalone - When started, a second ball is added to play. Another ball is added when the left ramp is made, and yet another when the right eject is made. Right eject, left ramp and Jungle Hole are lit during this mode, and the values increase or decrease depending on how many balls are currently in play. Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Predator Pinball Pinball Revolution Footnotes category:Arcade category:Video games